La receta del azucar
by Jaimico Plauto
Summary: una historia de Barba pegajosa, corsario del rey Carlos I Estuardo, que busca una receta en los dominios españoles


Autor: Jaimico Plauto

La receta del azúcar

Barba pegajosa, pirata y ladrón de azúcar a los españoles y franceses, fue proclamado corsario de Carlos I, rey de Inglaterra.

Con una tripulación de hombres forzudos y delgados, con dos pequeños grumetes para encontrar la receta del azúcar, también al abogado sir Adán Belfort con su novia Mari Simpson, preparo su galeón directo a Cartagena, la ciudad mas odiada por los piratas, y que fue atacado por Drake.

Un pirata que detestaba al rey Carlos I se llamaba Hagi, el que se volvió amargo con una tripulación sin escrúpulos, tenía una prometida que murió y quedo amargo y serio, el dijo:

-Buscare a Pegajoso, no dejare que tome esa receta del azúcar, lo obtendré para ser mas feliz comiendo-

A bordo de su barco, estaban dos rehenes capturados, que eran amantes y que con ellos, pedían rescaten sus familiares.

Andy y Mai se negaron a hablarle a Hagi, por eso los tiro en la tabla, después estando a la deriva, fueron rescatados por Barba Pegajosa, los recibió con comida, luego los pequeños grumetes los descubrieron que se amaban por lo jóvenes que eran haciendo el amor.

El capitán español Alberto de la Torre reunió a sus mejores amigos: el marino don García Ángel, su hermano don Fernando Ángel, el militar Segismundo Caro, el inteligente ignorante y serio Mario Merlo y el instructor Jacinto de André con el caballero Belmonte Perla. Todos ellos armaron un convoy de cuatro galeones para capturar a Barba Pegajosa.

Alberto visito a sir Adán en un palacio con una docena de soldados para arrestarlo para la horca. Adán era un enviado del rey, espía en los dominios españoles.

Un medico asesino lo quiso matar con un veneno pero se lo bebió por accidente, un perro y un gato se lo bebieron pero no se acordó que no es efectivo en los animales, poco a poco agonizaba en el piso.

Luego Adán y su novia escaparon, Alberto iba a buscarlo en la colonia y no lo encontró. Los amantes corren al galeón de Barba Pegajosa y a bordo hacen el amor.

Hagi encontró en un barril la receta que esos dos piratas estaban anhelando, cuando lo supo, Barba Pegajosa preparo otro barco pero acompañado de un capitán ingles con soldados.

Luego el pirata se prepara para la batalla, al anochecer el convoy de galeones españoles se preparan a la orden de don Alberto y Hagi.

Mientras se ponían en posición, los galeones ingleses entraban lentamente, un cañonazo enemigo abrió fuego contra la nave inglesa y empezaron a disparar, en media hora dejaron varios muertos.

Luego Hagi entra en abordaje al barco de Barba Pegajosa, el combate es sangriento con muertos por disparos y sablazos.

Los galeones españoles están arruinados, las explosiones derriban los mástiles. El galeón de Alberto se acerca al de Barba Pegajosa, los mosqueteros disparan para evitar el avance de los españoles, los piratas de Hagi atacan con furia, mientras Andy, Mai, Adán, Mari y los grumetes ultiman a la mayoría de la tripulación de Hagi, el galeón de Alberto esta atrapado, un barco empieza a incendiarse, luego se expande y muchos saltan por la borda. Los dos hombres fieles de Hagi huyen y Barba Pegajosa se enfrenta con espadas a su rival.

Luego los barcos españoles se hunden, pero el barco de Alberto empieza a luchar, matan al capitán don Ángel, su hermano muere quemado, los negreros perecen en combate, el serio pierde su peluca, el instructor llora por el barco y la perdida, el militar se quema, el caballero escapa y Barba Pegajosa le dispara, pero Alberto es cobarde por dentro, porque huye en un bote con varios sobrevivientes.

Hagi y Barba Pegajosa pelean, van al mástil, luchan encima de la verga, Hago lo tira de un golpe, cae, pero como había una vela en la cubierta se salva, y Hagi grito de furia.

Barba Pegajosa queda en el piso, Hagi cuando baja se acerca hacia el, el pirata dulcero lo sorprende con un cañón, dispara y Hagi se va de espalda a la popa.

Su galeón se hunde. Luego Barba Pegajosa festeja con la receta y con sus amigos, preparan azúcar para cocinar, era la idea de Barba Pegajosa.

Fin

.


End file.
